


Why So Needy?

by brujsedbones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Gay Sex, M/M, a lil bit of junhao, if u squint, wonwoo is soft for mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Wonwoo is having a fairly difficult time completing the fairly simple task of inserting the hotel key card into its designated slot. Especially with Mingyu's right hand clasped upon his crotch in a teasingly loose grip. After the fifth unsuccessful attempt, Wonwoo puts his efforts on hold to finally give Mingyu his undivided attention."Mingyu," Wonwoo whines, considerably breathless and obviously affected by the younger's tireless ministrations, "Shit... Can't you wait?"





	

Wonwoo is having a fairly difficult time completing the fairly simple task of inserting the hotel key card into its designated slot. Especially with Mingyu's right hand clasped upon his crotch in a teasingly loose grip. After the fifth unsuccessful attempt, Wonwoo puts his efforts on hold to finally give Mingyu his undivided attention.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo whines, considerably breathless and obviously affected by the younger's tireless ministrations, "Shit... Can't you wait?"

Mingyu does not offer a response, at least not verbally, because his mouth is pretty much occupied, pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of Wonwoo's neck. His hand continues to palm and knead the shorter man through his jeans in no specific pattern, but it feels good nonetheless.

Wonwoo knows full well that if this key card doesn't slip into this empty slot in the next two minutes, he will be fucking Mingyu into Room 17's door, and it doesn't sound so bad a plan at the moment. Security will definitely have an eyeful. The only detriment to the plan is the inevitable teasing from the members they're bound to endure, because Mingyu's fucking loud no matter what he's doing. They would probably get chewed out by Minghao for all the background noise when he was trying to blow Junhui, or by Jeonghan for corrupting Chan's innocence.

Mingyu's heat is like a cloak around Wonwoo's frame, his lips laying claim anywhere they can; he is letting Wonwoo know — letting anyone who stumbles upon them know — that Wonwoo is his. All of his. And he's going to remind him tonight.

So this door needs to open, and it needs to open soon. Wonwoo closes his eyes, steeling himself against his boyfriend's advances and blindly thrusting the white card into where he remembers the opening being. And by some miracle, there is a click and mechanical whirr of approval.

Seconds later, they are both sent stumbling forwards, Mingyu's weight pushing against Wonwoo's back. Mingyu, as clumsy as he is, trips over his own feet immediately. Although it would've been hilarious, Wonwoo doesn't let him fall. He squats his body low and his hands find the underside of Mingyu's deliciously thick thighs, hoisting the younger up until his long legs wrap around his waist, and his arms have nowhere to go except around Wonwoo's neck. Their foreheads press together, and finally, finally, their lips follow, clashing messily in the dark room.

Where this kind of strength came from neither man knows, but neither of them was complaining. Mingyu finds it extremely fucking hot being plucked off of his feet like some dainty maiden and is further aroused. Long fingers twist in Wonwoo's dark locks, this singular action translating all of Mingyu's desires. And while it's kinda hot sucking Mingyu's tongue in the middle room, Wonwoo desperately wishes to strip him down and have his way with him. Plus Mingyu is getting heavy and Wonwoo doesn't know how long he can keep up this strong charade.

The walk to the bed is a bit treacherous; a minor stumble here, and a few missteps there, but the trek to the bed is successful.

Wonwoo literally drops Mingyu on the mattress, the younger's inappropriate giggling bringing a smile to his face anyway. The only thing he wants right then is a stark-naked Mingyu appetizingly spread across their shared bed. With that thought in mind, Wonwoo hovers over the bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt, Mingyu pushing himself up onto his elbows to watch him undress.

"That was the most work you've done all day," Mingyu jokes. He props his his heels onto the mattress and invites Wonwoo on top of him. Wonwoo immediately accepts said invitation, prying Mingyu's thighs open further as he slithers in between. Their lips collide in a thorough kiss saturated in longing.

"Shut up," Wonwoo slowly shifts on two feet again, "you just lay here and look pretty for me."

"I can definitely do that," Mingyu laments, and Wonwoo's eyes roll as he wanders around in the darkness. He finally flicks on the lamp, bathing the room in yellow light.

"I kinda liked the dark," Mingyu punctuates his complaint with a pout. His eyes follow the other man to one of his bags placed in the corner from the previous day, Wonwoo in search of the lube that he knows Mingyu always keeps with him. Wonwoo finds them, but his footsteps stutter as his eyes drink in an appeasing display — Mingyu waiting ever so patiently for his return.

Wonwoo gets back to the bed and his beautiful partner. A single, hard push of his hand to Mingyu's chest sends him laying backwards to the bed with Wonwoo reigning above. He straddles the younger's hips before swooping down and becoming nose to nose with Mingyu. And with such closeness, unfazed and unblinded by lust, Wonwoo gains a new perspective — a more intimate, unhurried look — of the man who carries the most vital parts of his soul. It becomes more than stripping Mingyu of his clothes and pounding him unrelentingly into the mattress. Wonwoo's eyes align with Mingyu's, and falls even deeper in love with his best friend for the umpteenth time.

"Of course you like the dark," Wonwoo let out a low chuckle and cups Mingyu's cheek gently, "but I wanna see everything I'm gonna do to you."

Mingyu smirks handsomely at the statement, shifting underneath Wonwoo briefly in order to comfortably grind their erections together. A low growl rumbles in the latter's throat.

"Well get to work," Mingyu hisses impatiently.

Woneoo knows the drill, and replies with slow, sensuous rolls against Mingyu's hardness. Mingyu pushes his hips upward, eyes squeezing tight as wave after wave of euphoria washes over him. Wonwoo watches him come undone until he himself can't resist the temptation and seizes Mingyu's lips for rounds of languid kisses. He works his tongue past the younger's lips and a lengthy hum of contentment is heard from Mingyu as his legs and arms reach up to capture Wonwoo in a possessive embrace. Wonwoo finds his waist encaged by Mingyu's thighs, but he has other plans in store and breaks free.

"Ah hyung, you're no fun," Mingyu protests, his pout returning. Wonwoo's lips lightly brush against his cheek in a reassuring kiss.

"Don't worry," he mutters, eye to eye, "don't I always take care of you?" And Mingyu really can't deny that. Wonwoo knows what Mingyu likes and what he doesn't like, and most of the kinky things he likes he only found out because Wonwoo either licked, sucked or fucked it out of him. He is sure to take his time and cherish every inch of Mingyu's pretty brown skin as if they'd be apart for months afterwards. When they do get together like this and make love, Wonwoo celebrates his body, and it's something Mingyu is still getting used to.

Wonwoo resumes his gradual journey south. His hands travel up and down the Mingyu's torso through his white button up. Dry kisses are pressed to the younger's neck as Wonwoo creeps his mouth toward his chest, his fingers expertly unfastening the buttons. The eldest smooths over the perking nipples, Mingyu gently arching into the fleeting touches. Wonwoo chooses to focus exclusively on the left hardening peak with his hand and uses his mouth to tend to the right. His lips close around it, sucking it gently. Mingyu's little gasps echo in his Wonwoo's ears. Mingyu's nipples are rather sensitive.

"Hyung," Mingyu starts.

"Mm?" Wonwoo answers, his tongue now flicking over the right nipple. Since he's actually laying on top of him, he feels Mingyu's cute flinches ripple through his own body. The younger thrusts and grates his crotch into the other's rather effectively.

"Get on with it," Mingyu murmurs. So demanding. Wonwoo wouldn't want it any other way, though.

Wonwoo sits up just enough to comfortably discard his own shirt, "Whatever happened to 'please?'"

Mingyu watches him through his eyelashes, wets his lips and drinks in every faint flex of muscle on Wonwoo's lean body. The latter does reward his patience thus far, helping Mingyu do away with his own shirt, exposing the wide line of shoulders. There's really nothing else like it. Wonwoo takes a minute to run his palms over Mingyu's abdomen, rocking forward and backward, until finally leaning over and claiming his warm lips again. Their tongues collide hotly and shortly, much too short for Mingyu.

But that tongue is destined for better places.

Wonwoo skims the skin of his lips lower and lower, and eventually his lips meet Mingyu's navel. He playfully darts his tongue in and out, drawing out some precious giggles from the man below. Specifically the giggles that took Wonwoo's heart. He probably could spend the rest of the night just extracting these sounds, but he's reminded of what he must do every time Mingyu rocks his hardness into his chin.

Wonwoo unbuckles Mingyu's belt and unbuttons his dark jeans. He whisks away his pants first, which is easier said than done because they're practically sucked onto his thick legs. Wonwoo nearly drags him off the bed in efforts to take them off. Mingyu crawls further up the middle of the bed, back to the many pillows rested against the headboard, legs enticingly ajar.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Mingyu comments. Brown eyes closely track Wonwoo as he bows his head and body before his widened legs, laying on his stomach. He wrangles both Mingyu's thighs and jerks him closer, something akin to an "eep" tearing itself out of him as he is taken by the sudden pull. Mingyu learns he really likes to be manhandled.

Mingyu bumps the back of his head on the headboard pretty hard but he laughs it off. 

"Jesus, Wonwoo hyung. You know, I'd like to be conscious when you actually get around to sucking my dick. Or fucking me, whenever that happ—"

Wonwoo cuts him off, inserting his middle and ring fingers into the younger's mouth. 

"Quiet."

Mingyu, surprised by the action, hesitates a little before his face breaks into a grin. He eagerly begins to suck on the digits, his tongue lapping at the pads of Wonwoo's fingers. Wonwoo is having trouble breathing.

Single-handedly, Wonwoo leisurely slides Mingyu's boxer briefs down his thighs, calves, and finally to the carpeted floor. His heated flesh is exposed to the cold. Mingyu shivers at the brisk contact, wanting nothing more than Wonwoo's warm mouth wrapped around him. But his lips do not go anywhere near where Mingyu wants, as usual. Wonwoo instead deposits little kisses on the insides of Mingyu's thighs. He skirts dangerously close to his manhood at times, but not close enough, and Mingyu is a mess. 

Wonwoo slips the sodden appendage from Mingyu's lips and wiggles it into the cleft of his ass. He taps his puckering ring, smiling when Mingyu pushes down on the barely there pressure. Wonwoo's index finger slowly disappears into Mingyu, who clenches around it immediately, a low whine escaping his parted lips. Wonwoo resumes the soft kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Wonwoo. Hyung, please. More."

Wonwoo ignores him, and Mingyu squirms in Wonwoo's iron grip, not knowing whether he wants his dick sucked first or just be finally full of Wonwoo. He knows that Wonwoo is simply appreciating him but ometimes  — like today — he just wants to be fucked. His hips roll against Wonwoo's finger, said man observing the show at a wonderful angle. The private display quickens the pulse between his legs. It makes him giddy knowing that he's the only one who has this privilege, because watching Mingyu come apart is an absolute treat.

"Wonwoo."

"Yeah?" Wonwoo speaks, currently sucking a dark, possessive mark on a patch of skin painfully near Mingyu's throbbing dick. He's eating this up.

"Please."

"Oh? We're using manners? Please what?"

"Hyung — fuck — just do somethi—"

Wonwoo snatches the leaking tip into his impossibly hot mouth and sinks another finger into Mingyu. Every one of Mingyu's nerves combust. Wonwoo firmly grips the younger's dick in a fist, stroking and helping him take more and more into his throat by manageable increments. Mingyu is throbbing and hard on his tongue, and judging by the increasing thickness of Mingyu's precum pooling in his mouth, he's helplessly close to his end. Hell, Wonwoo's lewd slurping can do him in.

"So good," is all Mingyu's able to breathe as he lifts more of himself into the wet heat of Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo's two fingers, now knuckle deep, follow the tantalizing wind and gyration of Mingyu's hips, burying them deeper in the process.

Wonwoo drags his tongue from the base of his balls and up the underside of Mingyu's dick. He loosens his fist and begins to massage them with the heel of his palm.

It only takes a few minutes of this until Mingyu is shaking and uttering Wonwoo's name and broken obscenities in a beautiful melody and yanking on his hair in a desperate attempt to come.

Wonwoo doesn't let him.

His fingers curl around the base of Mingyu's cock when he's close to release. The younger chokes on a moan, then raises himself to his elbows to scowl at his boyfriend. Wonwoo doesn't have the decency to look apologetic.

Wonwoo lures him into an easy round of kisses, Mingyu instantly swept up in his own taste thick and potent on his best friend's tongue. Any and all previous complaints are forgotten. 

"I wanna come on your face," Wonwoo just kinda throws out there with the straightest expression. Mingyu grins at the proposal.

"Sure," and he responds matter-of-factly, "but I'm going to ride you first."

Their lips meet again, Mingyu's hand reaching to grab Wonwoo's dick. He strokes it gently, a smile gracing his features when Wonwoo fucks into his hand, a silent plea for more. Mingyu ignores the yearning loom in his eyes, stroking faster. Wonwoo vocalizes his desires then.

"Mingyu yah," he starts, "I need more."

Mingyu preens. "Oh, what were your words? Manners? Patience?"

Mingyu retrieves the lube and pops the cap, a good starting amount on his slicked palm. His fingers curl individually around Wonwoo's length, and he gets a kick out of seeing Wonwoo's hips rock up into his twisting fist.

Always being thrifty, Mingyu diligently continues fingering himself open with the same soppy fingers he used to service Wonwoo. He's careful and calculative, personally knowing all of his sensitivities. Even though he's taking this time for him, he doesn't turn his attention completely from Wonwoo. Mingyu sprinkles kisses upon his boyfriend's temple and hairline. He gasps softly when the elder's fingers slide alongside his, but with effective thrusts so precise Mingyu takes his away and allows Wonwoo to pilot. It escalates from lovingly preparing the younger to full-fledged finger fucking. Mingyu doesn't know how long it lasts. He doesn't care. There are short moments where he can't even recall his own name.

Wonwoo provides the angle, and Mingyu rocks harder and harder, not even bothering to suppress or filter his needy whines for more. To hell with the members.

Wonwoo has the best seat in the damn house: Mingyu is halfway gone, crumbling apart stroke after stroke after stroke. Wonwoo burns hotter just to know that he's to blame. That only he's allowed to be in the presence of this Mingyu. This scene is just for him.

"You ready for me, Mingyu?"

Just as Mingyu's getting accustomed, Wonwoo comes to a slow and aching halt and slides his appendages out. Mingyu peers at Wonwoo a second time through his thick eyelashes lashes. 

"I should ask you that."

Mingyu assumes the position. He grips Wonwoo and brings the tip to his well-loved opening. He takes Wonwoo so nicely yet so cautiously. A simultaneous breath of both relief is passed between them, and then Wonwoo is fully sheathed within Mingyu at all angles. This closeness is electric and so intimate. He feels all of Mingyu, and feelings of his innards twitching and hugging him, are dangerously amplified. For a split second, Wonwoo doesn't know if he's mentally prepared for this. They haven't had sex in so long. 

A long, gritty "fuck" shakes out of Mingyu as he is still becoming adjusted. 

"My God, Mingyu," Wonwoo moans into his chestnut colored hair.

"Wonwoo," whimpers Mingyu, or, "Kiss me." Wonwoo fulfills his request thoroughly. He nestles a few open-mouthed kisses on the underside of Mingyu's exposed jaw, then tugs Mingyu's head up by his locks. Mingyu relishes the short-lived jolts of pain in his scalp; he feeds Wonwoo his tongue and those jolts dance down his back. 

Mingyu shoves Wonwoo's hips into the mattress to keep him grounded. When he's on top, it's his show. Wonwoo is to not move an inch. And if that inch is moved, he gets straight-up evil and Wonwoo would have better luck getting himself off on his own.

Mingyu sits up and shoots him that look from above. Wonwoo knows at that very second to acquire a stable grip on his waist. It never takes Mingyu long to uncover a steadfast rhythm. However, when he rides Wonwoo, there's this beat that only he can hear. 

Mingyu sways his hips, grinding and eliciting moans of utter debauchery about being so nicely filled. It's sheer willpower — and knowing the consequences — that is keeping Wonwoo from fucking up into Mingyu. He's already rubbing him in all his favorite places and it's maddening.

Mingyu emits this breathless, playful laugh, and Wonwoo knows he's only getting started. He adds some bounce now, painstakingly lifting his hips off of Wonwoo a couple inches before slamming down. He repeats this an ungodly number of times with no signs of tiring. Wonwoo isn't sure whether his heart or the tightening ball in his groin will explode first. He can only hold on to Mingyu's erratic hips, take it and ride it out. He alternates from slamming to a grueling grind at will, and it's hard to predict, making it hard for Wonwoo to brace himself for.

And after a while, Wonwoo notes the younger's rhythm is starting to become sloppy and Mingyu is completely delirious with early exhaustion. It's too soon and he doesn't want to tip Wonwoo off, but Wonwoo is already a step ahead. It's requiring a lot of energy for Mingyu to ride him like this, but it'll be a fucking etched in Wonwoo's memory.

Mingyu is working him so good. He keeps his dark eyes downcast on Wonwoo, closely reading every twitch of his eye or bite of his lip. Mingyu's breaths have quickened and shortened and pink is traveling it's way up his neck and diffusing throughout his face. His very healthy erection is laden with precum, puddling in drops on Wonwoo's lower abdomen. Wonwoo adds to the puddles, bringing his right hand to hastily jerk him off and Mingyu damn near chokes. He keels over and fucks himself forward into Wonwoo's fist and back onto his dick with determination. His walls begin to involuntarily spasm and suck around Wonwoo with zero pity, and the latter can hardly keep his eyelids apart. Mingyu's wanton moans dominate the air in their midst. His hips ache, his lungs threaten to pop at every breath, and all that clearly remains is the primal desire to just come.

Wonwoo picks up on it. 

"Tired already?" he exhales, weighted with cockiness. He releases the younger's arousal from his hand, licking up the juices clinging to his palm and the valleys between his fingers. Mingyu growls at the act, loving how Wonwoo's blown pupils are zoned into his. Wonwoo dares to jut his hips up, but Mingyu happily receives it with a wet purr. He comes down and steals a kiss.

"Fuck me, then," Mingyu says against his mouth.

He's flat on his back in a breath and Wonwoo is absolutely nailing him. His thrusts are unreal. The friction is delicious. Mingyu is really struggling to sustain his grip around Wonwoo's body, as that is all he can do aside from groveling and swearing in unbridled delight.

"Fuck me, hyung. Fuck me, Wonwoo hyung."

And Wonwoo ruins him. Each thrust has more power than the last. The bed cries, but Mingyu cries louder as — once again — Wonwoo punishes his prostate. The moans are deafening; their throats burn and their teeth feel ground to stumps. Skin tightens and veins constrict. Wonwoo's hips burn from overuse and Mingyu is gasping for any breath he may find.

And then there's quiet.

Mingyu doesn't expect his climax when it happens, but it does indeed happen and he is not at all ready. His lips part in a silent moan as his orgasm rips through him. Stars explode behind the black backdrop of his eyelids and thick ribbons of white paint his lower stomach. Wonwoo's orgasm triggers right after, and it renders him speechless. He shivers fiercely and empties his everything inside Mingyu. Everything fades out to white.

When his vision returns to normal, Mingyu endearingly pets the sweaty, disheveled mess that is Wonwoo's hair. His puckered lips dot along his salty neck; he keeps Wonwoo connected to him and in place with his vine-like legs. Wonwoo returns the chaste gesture like only he can, and the couple soon fall into a moving lip-lock with him setting the pace. Love is communicated with every swipe of the tongue, with every caress of the hand. Wonwoo doesn't know why he's been so blessed  — why him of all people — but when they back away, he is greeted by Mingyu's trademark smile, and he doesn't ask anymore questions.

He's beautiful.

"What happened to coming on my face?"

Wonwoo laughs at the inquiry. That was the plan. Oh well.

They've got all night.

**Author's Note:**

> fucjdjdj uh I have been meaning to do this for a while n it's really messy but I hope u enjoyed anyway


End file.
